Clara's Goodbye
by Kendra600
Summary: Clara just wanted an adventure with the Doctor. But when she runs into trouble, what will happen?


_Clara's Goodbye_

(Author's Note) _**Okay, so this story will most likely be confusing. I want to do a story where Clara dies, but no promises. She is one of my favorite companions and it would, like, kill me to kill her off. I am new at fiction writing, except for the stories I keep to myself, so please don't write hurtful comments. I have gotten comments like, 'This sucks, learn grammar!' before. I don't care what you think. I am not posting this for you to criticize it, I am posting it to share a story I have written that I think you might enjoy. Leave a review saying what companion you want to me write about. This will most likely be a ton of one-shots on my page. Or it could all be one big story (if I can figure out how to use chapters, tell me how plz!) because I do tend to ramble, which is what I am probably doing now. Review please and enjoy!**_

__"Doctor, where are we going?" Clara asked when he picked her up on Wednesday. Who knew it would be their last trip together?

"Well, where do you want to go?" He bounded around with such joy that Clara couldn't believe he was so old. Twelve hundred year old Time Lord and he was never serious.

"Take me somewhere awesome!" His happiness was contagious! Clara couldn't help but smile and laugh at him.

"How about a place where whenever you walk outside you instantly get free ice cream?!" He seemed so happy at times. Clara wanted to smack him and see what would happen. If he would be in a bad mood. He was never in a bad mood. Ever.

"Sounds fun. But can't we go on an adventure? Lots of running, maybe." She could not help but laugh at him with his floppy hair and tweed jacket.

He ran around the console room flipping switches and smiling like the madman he was. He flipped the lever, indicating that he finished putting in the coordinates. She went to look at the navigation system screen and he pulled it away from her.

"Let me see where we are!" Clara laughed as she tried to grab the screen again. He pulled it away again and laughed.

"No, you can't know! Secret surprise!" He yelled as he pulled it farther out of her grasp. He flipped some switches and changed the screen into a map of constellations.

Clara walked towards the doors and was about to walk outside when a hand grabbed her wrist. "Clara, you cannot go out there alone. I might know where we are, but I have no idea what is going on behind those doors." He was so serious it scared Clara a little. She nodded and stepped out of the way.

He threw the doors open in such a flamboyant way that it was laughable! Clara stifled a giggle as the Doctor walked out the front door and turned to look at her. "Are you coming, Clara?" Clara quickly caught up with him and looked at her surroundings. It was so surreal, she could hardly describe it.

It was so beautiful! The grass was such a dark, forest green color that shone bright as a star when the sun hit it. The sky was bright blue in color with purple streaks, indicating the sunrise. She could smell the sweet smell of nectar floating in the air. "Doctor, why does it smell like nectar? There are no flowers around, so why can we smell them?"

He sniffed around the air and noticed the nectar smell. He instantly scrunched up his face and turned to Clara. "I don't properly know. Don't much like the smell of nectar too much." He spoke while he kept his face scrunched up. He looked to the sky and down to the ground. He spun around and looked behind him. Clara couldn't help but laugh at him. He was so funny when he investigated.

A scream rang through the air and Clara watched as the Doctor took off after the sound with a crazy smile. She had to run full speed just to keep up with him. They neared a village and Clara felt someone grab her and yank her to the ground. She let out a small shout as she hit the ground. She watched the Doctor turn as she was dragged into an alley with a hand over her mouth.

"Just shut up and he will be fine!" A raspy voice hissed in Clara's ear. She immediately stopped struggling and tried to be as quiet as possible, not even risking a breath. The stranger drug her around the corner and into a building. She hadn't realized she had her eyes closed and dared to open them.

What she saw when she opened her eyes frightened her more than anything else she had ever seen. The room was full of cells and had the stench of death. The hand had been removed from her mouth so she attempted to speak.

"He will return for me. The Doctor, he will return. He never leaves me behind. I...I'm his companion. His best frien..." Clara was cut off by a shrill scream and a gunshot. Her eyes widened as a dead body was drug out in front of her. She tried to scoot away from it, but was held in place.

Clara took this chance to have a Doctor moment and interrogate her kidnapper. "Why did I smell flowers outside? There were no flowers! What is going on?!" Clara started to raise her voice when she noticed that the body in front of her wasn't a dead one. "She is still alive! You have to help h..."

Clara stopped talking when a door in front of her opened, revealing the strangest alien she has ever seen. The room instantly filled with that same nectar stench as it stepped over to the body. It sat down and Clara had to turn away. There was a short period of screaming, but it became silent after a moment.

Clara returned her gaze to the spot where the body had been. It was gone! "What the..." Clara felt something cold and metal stab into her side as searing pain shot through her. "AHH!" Clara threw herself onto the ground, pulling her knees into her chest. The door that she was drug in through was thrown open and there stood the Doctor, looking angered. He had the 'Oncoming Storm' look in his eyes.

"Clara! What have you done!?" He shouted as he slid next to her. Clara felt him being pulled away and heard another gunshot. Then another. She feared her Doctor had been shot. She shot her head up to see where the Doctor was. The alien was in the corner dead and the Doctor was being held back by soldiers. Who had been shot then?

She tried to inch towards the Doctor, only to be met with pain in her shoulder. He stopped herself from screaming by sucking in her air. Clara risked a glance at the Doctor to see him struggling against the soldiers. He had pain all over his face. Not physical pain, but emotional pain. "Doctor...I am okay. I promise..." Even talking held pain, so she curled back into a ball to keep from crying. Or was she already crying? She risked another glance to see the Doctor staring at Clara. "Clara! I am so sorry." He was crying.

She felt the life draining from her body as the pain started to fade. "Clara, I will save you." His voice made her hold on longer. She refused to leave on someone else's terms, only her own. Clara heard a grunt from where the Doctor was standing. Footsteps were walking up to her at a very fast rate. "Clara, hold on just a little longer. I am taking you back to the TARDIS medi-bay. Please stay with me!" His voice helped her to hold on, but it was difficult.

She felt herself being picked up, but it was all so hazy. "Doctor...?" Clara mumbled, fearing to much to open her eyes. She heard words, but couldn't make them out. Clara mumbled something but she didn't know if she actually said it. Clara heard the TARDIS welcome the Doctor with a low hum. She thought it was also acknowledged her, but it could have also made fun of Clara.

Clara felt herself being set on a bed and an IV being put in her arm. Clara could feel life return to her, but it wasn't coming back fast enough. "Clara, I want you to know I love you. I love you with both of my hearts." Clara didn't open her eyes, only cried through them. She tried to glance at the Doctor without being noticed. She opened her eyes to see him staring at her.

"Doctor, I'm not going t make it, am I?" Clara could only get a whisper out.

"Clara, I am afraid not. I love you though. I always have." He was crying, it pained Clara so much when he cried.

"At least I died saving you."

"Clara, don't say that. You died because of an idiot."

"No. Don't say that. Give me a good reason so that I don't die without purpose."

"Ok...okay. Clara Oswald, you died saving the Doc..Doctor." He stuttered, and it hurt Clara to see him in this state. She wished he would stop crying.

"Run you clever boy, and remember..." Clara felt the last of her life drain away. She would never see the Doctor again, but she died saving him. She didn't die for nothing.

She would always be his impossible girl, even if she was dead. Clara could hear him crying next to her, but she looked at him and smiled. "You will meet me again, Doctor. Just not me, and echo. Just run, and remember." Darkness started to take away her vision and the pain rolled in. She ignored it and smiled. Clara Oswald died smiling at her Doctor.


End file.
